A motorcycle passenger armrest is supported on a bracket for pivoting about an upright axis from a position on the side of a passenger on a motorcycle seat to a second open position wherein it swings away from the seat and extends generally perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the motorcycle so a passenger can mount and dismount the passenger seat. The armrest includes a beverage holder that is movable from a stored position underneath the armrest pad to a usable position wherein it will support a beverage container.
Passenger armrests are used on motorcycles in many instances, and a folding or pivoting passenger armrest is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,096. The armrest in Patent '096 has a substantial offset bracket, and while it swings out of the way, it is not provided with a type of folding beverage holder.
Also, a beverage and food container for motorcycles is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,405. In Patent '405, a support is secured to the tank of the motorcycle forwardly of the operator, and a container is releasably attached to the support. When the container is removed from the motorcycle tank, it will fold for storage.